2009
2009 is the current year on the MUX. Events January * January 20 - Hussein Dunham becomes the forty-fourth President of the United States. February * February 11 - Cobra attacks Chicago. * February 26 - Cobra's Colombia base is invaded by GI Joe. * February 26 - Colombia Invasion - Duke POV March * March 17 - Ace and Mara Attempt a Break-In * March 24 - Niagra Energy Raid May * May 28 - What's Snoop chewing on this time? * May 28 - Road trip! June * June 12 - Ace and Mara Break-In: Attempt II * June 15 - Ace recovers from his thrashing at the hands of the Baroness * June 19 - Megatron Scans Nyiragongo‎‎‎ July * July 08 - Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil * July 27 - Cobra Commander's Reconnaissance Jet was shot down over Ohio and the Commander disappeared. ** 31 July - Cobra Commander ** 31 July - Terrorist Flight Downed Over Ohio ** 31 July - Cobra Commander at Large August * August 1 - Cobra Commander's Disappearance * August 3 - General G.I. Joe and Temera track Cobra Commander and corner him in a parking garage in Fairborn, but the Commander overpowers them and escapes... * August 4 - Evac: Medical Log * August 24 - Rescue Plans: Destro, Major Bludd, and Wild Weasel discuss what to do about Cobra Commander's disappearance. * August 25 - Party at Slipstream's!: Air Raid crashes a G.I. Joe party * August 27 - Global Catastrophe as Megatron activates his Geothermal Actuators, unleashing planetwide earthquakes and volcanos. September * September 7 - Tsunami Hits Florida. Geothermic disturbances off the coast of Florida threaten its eastern coastline. Given early enough warning by Typhoon, the Autobots and G.I. Joe pitch in to help, minimizing damages and loss of life. Unmanned oil rig belonging to G.B. Blackrock destroyed by Wheeljack to save beachfront civilians and property. October * October 9 - Report from Cybertron * October 12 - CNN building in Atlanta attacked by Decepticons Megatron and Starscream. Destro injured in the battle, but recovered by Major Bludd. Aerialbots and Swoop come to aid of humans on the scene. * October 14 - Barbecue meets Turborat - Turborat runs into Barbecue and Mara in Florida, and then is surprised by a Decepticon... * October 15 - Origins: Alpha Trion calls Dust Devil a tool. * October 20 - (Shattered Glass Universe): The Gatecrasher - Local Indianapolis author's booksigning event disrupted by insane druggie driving a semi truck through the store where the event was being held. Author threatened, but unharmed. Many innocent bystanders injured. November * November 1 - Planning for a Pruning - Major Bludd, Over Kill, and Tele-Viper 742 discuss the recent BATnet hackings and the elusive Rose/Malaysia. * November 4 (Shattered Glass universe) - Desperate Times - Xamot and Tomax take Lieutenant Bludd to Cobra's hideout. * November 22 - Syndicated Editorial Unknown dates Predicted and scheduled events Links: IC Years: 2006 2007 2008 - 2009 - 2010 2011 2012 Category:2009 Category:IC Years Category:2009